Lebaran Idul Adha ala Momo!
by EmeraldeyesPeach
Summary: Momo bikin ketupat? Gimana ya kalau di Seireitei ada perayaan ala muslim!


Me : Halloooo guys…. ^^

Momo : Hi, kali ini cerita tentang apa?

Me : Oh hai, Momo! Kau mau aku bercerita tentang apa nie?

Momo : Bagaimana kalau kita tanya shi-

Hitsu : HITSUGAYA TAICHOU!!

Momo : Shiro-chan, pelankan suaramu!

Me : Bacotnye ngalahin toa ye? (=.=)

Hitsu : WHAT?!

Me : Look! Watermelon!

Hitsu : WHERE?

Me : *kabur* I don't own Bleach! But I own my computer and THIS STORY!!!!

* * *

Hari ini adalah hari besar Lebaran bagi umat islam di seluruh dunia. Tentunya shinigami tak tahu apa lebaran itu?! Namun ada seorang shinigami wanita yang akan merayakan hari besar itu di komunitas roh. Mau tahu bagaimana jadinya nanti?! Enjoy this story!!

* * *

Pagi yang sunyi di kota Seireitei. Anginnya masih terasa begitu dingin dan membuat para shinigami malas keluar selimut. Namun, tidak sama halnya dengan wakil kapten divisi 5 yang sudah bangun sejak subuh. Entah apa yang membuatnya sangat semangat di hari ini.

Momo Hinamori, itulah namanya. Momo yang berarti buah peach atau bisa juga ditulis dengan kanji pink. Hinamori juga barasal dari kata Hana yang berarti bunga. Gadis ini sekarang sudah berusia 170 tahun atau sama saja 17 tahun di dunia manusia. Rambut hitamnya yang sering terikat dan di bungkus kain putih seperti bakpao, kini tergerai dengan begitu indahnya hingga mencapai pinggang. Jepitan cantik berbentuk bunga berwarna pink dengan Kristal hijau saphire di tengahnya memperindah tautan rambutnya yang telah di kepang dan di pilin ke belakang lalu dijepitkan dengan jepitan bunga itu.

Kini Momo berubah menjadi gadis dewasa yang sangat anggun dan gilai para pria. Setidaknya dalam sehari ia menerima ratusan surat cinta yang tergeletak di atas meja kerjanya.

Menyusuri jalan ke arah dapur di battalion 5, ia mengembangkan senyum di bibirnya yang sedikit ia lapisi lipglos. Tak lupa ia juga menyapa bawahannya yang saat itu sudah terbangun karena jadwal mereka untuk melaksanakan piket pagi.

" Ohayo, Hinamori fukutaichou! " , sapa salah seorang shinigami yang saat itu tengah menyapu lorong.

" Ohayo! " , jawab Momo memberikan senyumnya.

Shinigami yang tadi menyapanya terlihat memerah seperti strawberry dalam sekejap. Momo pun hanya melanjutkan langkahnya sampai akhirnya ia tiba di dapur kebanggaannya. Ia mengambil ketel dan menyalakan kompornya lalu menaruh ketel yang berisi air di atas kompor tersebut. Selagi ia memasak air, ia mengambil sebuah makanan berbentuk persegi yang banyak tergantung di paku dinding dapur itu, memotongnya menjadi 2 belah lalu memotong-motongnya lagi di atas sebuah piring.

Saat sibuk dengan makanan itu, seorang shinigami menghampirinya yang saat itu mungkin saja ada keperluan di dapur.

" Hinamori fukutaichou, apa itu? "

Hinamori tersentak kaget dengan suara seorang laki-laki yang tiba-tiba saja hadir di ruangan itu. Ia melihat kearah suara itu datang dan dilihatnya seorang laki-laki berambut hitam dan bermata merah mendekatinya.

" Ah, Satoshi-kun! Aku kira siapa, mengagetkanku saja. "

" Ah, maaf-maaf… ngomong-ngomong itu apa? "

" Ini? Ini namanya ketupat. Terbuat dari beras yang di rebus menjadi nasi yang sebelumnya di masukan ke dalam cetakan daun ini. "

Masih heran dengan makanan yang sangat asing baginya, Satoshi beberapa lama memperhatikan Hinamori memotong-motong makanan itu menjadi beberapa bagian dan menaruhnya ke dalam beberapa piring.

" Piring sebanyak ini, mau anda berikan pada siapa saja? "

" Ah, aku akan memberikannya kepada semua kapten dan wakil kapten. Satoshi-kun tolong bantu aku juga ya? "

" Baiklah, Hinamori-san! "

Perlu waktu beberapa saat mereka berdua menyiapkan makanan itu ke dalam piring. Isinya ketupat lengkap dengan opor ayamnya. Di masing-masing makanan yang di antarkan terdapat sebuah kartu ucapan ' Selamat Hari Raya Lebaran '.

*******

Sementara Satoshi sibuk mengantarkan makanan ke seluruh battalion, Momo membawakan 2 piring makanan ke battalion 10. Saat itu, jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 08.00 pagi dan semua battalion sudah melakukan rutinitasnya.

Tak berbeda dengan sebelumnya, saat Momo berjalan di lorong battalion 10 para shinigami menyapanya dengan wajah merona sedangkan ia hanya membalasnya dengan senyuman. Langkah Momo pun sudah sampai di depan pintu kantor Hitsugaya dan sebelum sempat ia mengetuknya, Hitsugaya sudah menjawabnya dari dalam ruangan itu.

Hitsugaya P.O.V.

" Masuklah Momo ". Aku berkata dan mengalihkan pandanganku pada pintu ruanganku yang perlahan terbuka. Momo, gadis yang kusukai masuk dengan anggunnya. Seperti biasa, ia terlihat sangat cantik beberapa tahun ini. Dan aku berjanji akan menjadikan balok es para shinigami yang berani mendekatinya atau sekedar ku kirim ke battalion 11 saja.. yeah.. sepertinya bagus juga ideku.

" Ohayo Shiro-chan! "

Lagi-lagi nickname itu, ugh.. " Momo, panggil aku Hitsugaya TAICHOU! ".

Ia hanya tersenyum mendengar jawabanku dan menaruh sesuatu yang sedari tadi dibawanya diatas mejaku. Terlihat seperti makanan, tapi seperti potongan yang terbuat dari nasi.

" Shiro-chan, jangan hanya melihatnya seperti itu. Coba makanlah! Aku membuatnya sendiri lho.. "

" Memangnya kau membuat apa lagi Momo? ". Kusingkirkan semua kertas kerjaku dank u simpan di laci meja. Sementara Momo menyerahkan makanan yang sama ke Matsumoto yang dari tadi belum sadar dari tidur ayamnya, namun saat mencium bau makanan yang menyengat ia langsung saja terbangun.

" Ah, Momo-chan! Ini sarapan pagi ya? "

" Iya. Dan aku sangat senang kalau kalian menyukainya. "

" Lho, ini apa Momo-chan? "

Momo mengambil kursi yang tak jauh dari mejaku dan menteretnya sehingga ia duduk di bangku itu dan tepat di sebelahku.

" Ini namanya ketupat. Terbuat dari nasi dan aku sudah memotongnya supaya kalian gampang memakannya. Dan yang itu adalah opor ayam. Pasangan dari ketupat ini. "

Ketupat? Apa itu? Terbuat dari nasi seperti yang ku perkirakan.

" Kau dapat dari siapa resep ini? "

Aku dan Matsumoto tampak masih agak aneh dan sama sekali belum menyentuh makanan yang ada di depan kami. Raut muka Momo tampak senang-senang saja sejak tadi dan ia menjelaskan bahwa..

" Aku dapat dari Regina (Its me!). Dia itu seorang manusia yang kutemui saat aku mendapatkan misi di Indonesia dan ia memberiku makanan ini. Karena aku tertarik, jadi aku minta resepnya. Katanya ini adalah makanan wajib di hari besar mereka. "

Wajah Momo tampak tersenyum senang dan matanya agak menerawang kejadian waktu itu.

" Oooh.. ". Itu saja yang dapat aku dan Matsumoto katakanan secara bersamaan. Aku mulai memakan makanan di depanku. Begitu masuk ke dalam mulutku dan ku kunyah, Wow! Ini enak sekali! Momo memang pintar mengolah makanan.

" Momo, ini enak sekali! "

" Benarkah? Syukurlah kalau begitu! "

Tampaknya ia senang dan aku pun malanjutkan makanku.

" Momo-chan, kalau begini terus. Kau pasti menjadi istri yang baik untuk kapten nanti. "

" Shut up, Matsumoto! "

Kupanglingkan wajahku agar Momo tak melihat guratan merah di pipiku. Sial Matsumoto! Kalau saja tak ada Momo, aku sudah membekukannya dari tadi!

" Ah! Aku lupa membuatkan tehnya! Hitsugaya-kun, pinjam dapurmu ya? "

" Tentu. "

Momo memang seperti itu, ia perhatian sekali dengan orang-orang di sekelilingnya. Itulah yang membuatku nyaman berada dengannya. Sebenarnya bukan itu saja sih.. yang lainnya pun aku suka, dank u harap tak ada orang yang berani-beraninya mengisi hati Momo ku! Wait! Dia belum jadi milikku! Damn I'm patetic!

" Neh, taichou! Momo-chan sangat perhatian sekali padamu ya? "

" Diam Matsumoto! "

" Tidakkah kau berpikir untuk menjadikannya milikmu? "

" But-but… " , sialan! Dari mana dia tahu pikiranku? Aghh… menyebalkan!

" Ayolah kapten, apa nanti kau tidak takut keduluan orang lain heh? ".

Matsumoto, dia benar-benar tahu isi hatiku. Tentu saja itu karena dia terus-terusan menggodaku sampai aku salah ngomong di hadapannya. Saat ini juga, pasti ia ingin tahu apa yang aku pikirkan.

" Benar! Aku memang ingin menjadikannya milikku! Puas? Tertawalah sepuasmu! "

" Owh.. jangan begitu dulu kapten..! lalu, apa yang akan kau lakukan? Kau tak mengutarakan isi hatimu? "

" Bodoh, aku mencari waktu yang tepat! "

" Waktu yang tepat apa? Kau sudah menyia-nyiakan waktu sejak 2 tahun lalu semenjak perang dengan Aizen berakhir. Sekarang kau sudah 16 tahun kapten! 16 tahun!! Kau sudah cukup umur! "

Benar, perang dengan Aizen sudah berakhir 2 tahun yang lalu. Waktu itu, aku terluka parah sampai-sampai aku nekat memotong tangan kiriku agar terlepas dari jurus Aizen. Tapi, berkat pertolongan dari Orihime, aku mendapatkan kembali tanganku. Saat aku pulang, Momo langsung memelukku erat dan menangis seharian di pelukanku. Ia terus-terusan minta maaf dan hal itu membuatku semakin sayang padanya.

Jujur, saat itu aku benar-benar merasakan rasa sayang itu lebih dari rasa sayangku selama ini dan mungkin itu adalah.. Cinta! Hari itu, ia terus menyalahkan dirinya atas apa yang terjadi padaku dan aku menenangkannya bahwa itu bukan salahnya, melainkan salah si pengkhianat itu!! Aku benar-benar kesal dengan lelaki yang sudah membuat Momo menangis sampai seperti itu dan kalau bisa, aku ingin membunuhnya untuk kedua kalinya.

Setelahnya, aku dan Momo melewati hari-hari bersama. Ia masih Nampak tertekan dan aku berusaha untuk mengembalikannya pada sifat aslinya yang periang, ceroboh, cengeng dan selalu tersenyum. Ia polos sehingga banyak orang yang kadang salah paham padanya, tapi justru itulah yang membuatnya special untukku. Karena Momo adalah… my baby!

Tak terasa, aku jadi tersenyum. Hmmh… tapi rasanya lucu kalau dibilang dia itu baby ku. Itu karena, dia itu.. my big baby bed-wetter. Yang kapan saja bisa menangis dan datang padaku untuk mengadukan semua masalahnya.

" Kapten… kapten… KAPTEN! "

" Eh?! "

" Kau melamun kapten! "

Ah, aku tersadar dari pikiranku yang membawaku ke suatu tempat di sudut otakku lagi.

" Ah ah ah… ada apa ini Matsumoto-san? "

Momo? Sejak kapan dia ada disini. Ah, mungkin baru saja ya.

" Momo-chan… kapten sedang day dreaming tentang kau lagi tuh. "

" What?! Matsumoto, jangan ngomong sembarangan!! "

" Wah wah… kau mau aku beri tahu kapan kau berbohong kapten???? "

" Shut your mouth up, you lazy ass! "

Seperti biasa, Momo hanya tersenyum. Ia menghampiriku dan memberikanku teh yang baru saja dibuatkannya.

" Thanks! "

" Kapten, aku pergi dulu ya? Ada yang ingin aku bicarakan dengan kira-kun! Bya-bya!! "

" Matsu- "

Belum selesai kalimatku, dia sudah pergi dengan cepatnya. Kurasa dia cocok kalau jadi pencuri atau semacamnya. Dasar!

" Hitsugaya-kun? "

" Hmmm? "

Aku menaruh tehku di meja dan menatapnya yang berada di sampingku. Sebisa mungkin aku bersikap biasa saja karena jantungku sudah mulai berdetak tak beraturan dan… aghh.. sial hormone!

" Bo-boleh aku ber-bertanya se-sesuatu? "

" Boleh, apa itu? "

Hinamori P.O.V.

Aku jadi sangat gugup. Walau sekarang aku duduk tepat di samping Hitsugaya-kun, itu malah membuat jantungku berdetak tak karuan. Ayo Momo, katakan sekarang!!

" A-anou…. A-aku… "

" Aku? "

" Hitsugaya-kun,akusejaklamasudahmencintaimu! "

Itu! Sudah kukatakan kan?! Walau dengan sekali napas, ku harap Hitsugaya-kun mendengarnya dengan baik. Ayolah… kenapa diam saja? Apa dia benci padaku? Apa aku tak pantas menyukainya??

Normal P.O.V.

Keheningan terasa sangat lama diantara keduanya. Yang terdengar hanya suara detik jarum jam yang berbunyi merdu di telinga Hinamori. Keduanya dian tanpa kata, tanpa gerak seakan hanya waktu yang bisa menjawabnya.

Beberapa saat, Hitsugaya mendengar suara tangis. Siapa?

Matanya terbelalak saat dilihatnya Momo mengalirkan air mata. Dengan cepat ia pun mengeluarkan suaranya ..

" M-Momo.. Kenapa kau menangis? "

Momo masih saja menangis. Ia malah makin keras menengis. Hitsugaya yang tahu harus melakukan apa, jadi kalang kabut sendiri. Ia tak tahu apakah yang sudah di perbuatnya sampai membuat Momo menangis seperti ini? Raut wajahnya menampakkan kekecewaan pada dirinya yang telah membuat Momo menitikkan air mata. Hatinya ikut sedih mendengar tangisan Momo yang sangat menyayat hati.

Saat Momo sedang sedih-sedihnya, ia merasa tubuhnya terangkat.

" Hit-su-gaya-kun?! Ap-apa yang kau lakukan? "

Hitsugaya berdiri sambil mengangkat Momo. Ia menempatkan Momo di pinggangnya lalu memeluknya dengan erat. Seperti menggendong anak kecil.

" Hitsugaya-kun.. tu-turunkan aku… aku.. bukan anak kecil lagi.. "

Hitsugaya tetap tak menanggapinya dan memeluk Momo seperti itu. In fact, Hitsugaya sudah lebih tinggi dari Momo semenjak perang dengan Aizen dan juga latihan intensif.

Berjalan ke sofa yang berada di tengah ruang kerjanya, ia duduk disitu dan otomatis Momo pun duduk di pangkuannya. Kedua tangan Hitsugaya melingkar di pinggang Momo dan ia membenamkan wajahnya di dada Momo. Mendengarkan suara detak jantung gadis tersayangnya itu.

Momo, di lain pihak, bahagia dengan perlakuan Hitsugaya yang sangat melindunginya seperti ini dan selalu berusaha membuatnya nyaman. Sesaat, ia teringat akan sesuatu hal.

" Hitsugaya-kun? "

" Hmm? "

" Kau tahu? Di hari lebaran, katanya orang-orang selalu meminta maaf atas apa yang di perbuatnya di masa lalu. Dan orang itu pun harus dengan senag hati memaafakan. Dan katanya itulah yang menjadikan amal ibadah mereka diterima Tuhan dan mereka seperti bayi yang baru lahir tanpa dosa. Jadi aku- "

" Maafkan aku karena aku sudah gagal melindungimu. Kau hampir saja mati karena aku. Aku selalu bersikap dingin padamu semenjak kita masih kecil dan aku selalu membuatmu menangis. Jadi, mohon maafkan aku! "

" Hitsugaya-kun… kau kumaafkan. Tapi, justru itulah yang khas darimu. Kau mengacuhkanku tapi kau tak akan membiarkanku terluka sedikitpun. Aku sangat senang atas perlakuanmu selama ini padaku. Arigato gozaimas, Hitsugaya-kun! "

Seolah waktu berhenti, mereka mengembangkan senyum di wajah mereka masing-masing. Saling mendengarkan suara hati, mereka seolah berbicara lewat telepati. Kasih sayang yang ada di antara mereka, kini tak akan menghilang walau siapapun yang menghalangi.

" Momo?"

" Ya? "

" Anata mo daisuki, Momo-chan. "

Hitsugaya tersenyum, Momo pun tersenyum. Mereka terseyum untuk menyambut jalan baru yang menunggu mereka. Kali ini berdua. Tanpa ada Aizen, tanpa ada satu kebimbangan di hati mereka. Mereka sudah cukup jauh memutar waktu dan kini waktunya sudah tiba. Sang waktu yang menghampiri mereka dengan sepasang takdir. Takdir yang dulu mereka putar, kini kembali ke hadapan mereka.

Sebagai pengikat jalinnya hubungan baru di antara keduanya, Hitsugaya mengikrarkan perasaan kasihnya dengan sebuah ciuman hangat yang di tujukan untuk Momo. Hinamori Momo, putri yang dulu tertidur, kini terbangun dengan hati yang bagaikan terlahir kembali hanya untuk Hitsugaya Toushiro.

* * *

Padahal mo dibikin sedikit Hot gitu!

Oea, setelah mengucapkan perasaan masing-masing, para Kapten dan Wakil kapten dateng ke battalion 10 untuk mengucapkan terima kasih untuk ketupatnya. Dan akhirnya, diadakanlah makan-makan di battalion 10 yang semua makanannya ngeboyong dari battalion 5. Coz, tadi kan momo udah masak banyak.


End file.
